Con la frecuencia
by KillaCAD
Summary: Viñetas de Helga y Arnold. Principalmente juntos. Necesariamente separados. Grandes o pequeños, pero siempre con la frecuencia del desencuentro.
1. Acción de gracias

**Con la frecuencia**

**I. Acción de gracias**

El avión atravesaba el cielo limpio y celeste. Daba vaivenes perezosos que hacían ronronear el motor y deshacía las pequeñas y esponjosas nubes que de rato en rato aparecían para adornar el fondo. La brisa se volvía más fuerte, fresca y acariciaba la piel por donde la encontraba. La corriente se mezclaba en el ruido uniforme que detenía el sonido del mundo y creaba la ilusión, esa fantasía, de pacífica soledad. El sol, en lo más alto, brillaba con la autoridad de la realeza estelar y se reflejaba en el metal de las alas.

Se volaba atravesando el tiempo, con las aves, haciendo simbiosis con la brisa y dejando rastros de libertad en los recuerdos. Se volaba sin preocupaciones, fuera de la tierra y con la esperanza de seguir avanzando hasta no encontrar el final. Allá abajo, con el resto de la gente, el mundo se expandía en el eco de otras voces (muchas voces) que coreaban su nombre.

—¡Arnold!

Lo llamaban en vítores entusiasmados.

—¡Arnold!

Al unísono y con la voz aterrorizada y anhelante.

—¡Arnold!

Se mezclaban todas y parecía una sola.

—¡ARNOLD!

La última, la más fuerte y poderosa, le hizo perder el control del avión. Soltó el timón en respuesta inconsciente y el horizonte se descompuso en giros rápidos y vertiginosos. El cielo se difuminaba en un huracán errático, el cielo desaparecía y la caída era suave y cruel. Provocaba arcadas.

—¡Demonios! —La voz era más clara y familiar. Se exasperaba y daba tumbos. Le movía el cuerpo—. ¡Arnold, despiértate por el amor a todo lo sagrado!

El mundo era una gran mancha blanquecina. Escalofriantemente borrosa. ¿Y si se había quedado ciego después de la caída?, ¿y si el shock lo había deshabilitado para siempre y ahora despertaba de un coma larguísimo?, ¿y si todo era…?

—Hasta que llegue a cinco. Si no te has levantado olvídate de la comida.

Reconocía esa amenaza. Era una amenaza muy típica, prepotente, injusta y seria. Se la sabía de memoria, con otras palabras, en otro contexto, en tres idiomas distintos y siempre provenía de la misma persona.

—Buenos días, Helga.

—Ya era hora. —La rubia estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, vestida como siempre que salía a hacer compras, con el cabello atado en una cola despeinada y con una sonrisa sarcástica que lo saludaba _buenos días_ y se burlaba _qué tonto eres, Arnold_—. ¿Otra vez el sueño de las nubes?

—Casi. —Se restregó los ojos con la mano derecha y se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el respaldar de la cama, todavía desorientado—. Estaba volando un avión. No había nubes. Pensé que me estaban aclamando.

—Cuidado con esos sueños de grandeza. —Helga se rió entre dientes y le pasó una bufanda por el cuello—. Ahora lávate, cámbiate y vamos a desayunar porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Lo besó en la mejilla y se movió hasta el borde de la cama para despedirse. Era un poco de lo de siempre, sin ser lo de todos los días. Era como si se estuviese esforzando. Arnold adivinaba, con la experiencia, que ese día en particular algo tenía que estar sucediendo. La alcanzó antes de que terminara por abandonarlo y la jaló hasta que estuvo, ella también, semi acostada en la cama.

—Son las seis de la mañana, Helga. —Le informó con cuidado y algo de sorpresa. El reloj era muy típico, largo y ancho, con números rojos y brillantes.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa. —Pero Arnold reconocía la ansiedad camuflada en el sarcasmo.

—Si no me equivoco, hoy debe ser sábado. —Helga rodó los ojos y Arnold sonrió—. ¿Desde cuándo Helga Pataki se levanta tan temprano los fines de semana?

—Hoy tenía ganas. —Dijo simplemente, pero se volteó y se acurrucó a su lado, cerrando los ojos—. No podía dormir.

Era la primera celebración familiar a la que tendrían que sobrevivir. Sería producto de la mala suerte (seguramente), pero no hacía mucho que se habían mudado a un gran departamento en el centro de la ciudad y era tradición obligada que los recién estrenados, _estrenaran todo_ por completo. Vendría, lógicamente, el entero del círculo nuclear familiar más cercano. Bob, Miriam, Olga y compañía por un lado. Miles y Stella por el otro. Phoebe y Gerald porque habían convenido que no iban a sobrellevarlo por su cuenta.

—Todo saldrá bien, Helga.

—No. —Murmuró entre las sábanas y todavía sin mirar—. Se odian.

—¿Phoebe y Gerald? —Se hizo el desentendido—. ¡Me han engañado! Después de la boda te juro que pensaba que era todo lo contrario.

—Qué gracioso eres, melenudo. —Le reprochó con la voz cansada y dándole un manotazo en la pierna derecha—. Deberías montar un show esta noche, sacaré la videocámara.

—Deja la videocámara en paz. —Le dijo un poco más serio de lo que debería—. Todavía me acuerdo de la navidad del año pasado.

—¿Ah sí? —Helga empezó a soltar risitas descompuestas hasta que ya no pudo más y se sentó en la cama, completamente despeinada—. Yo no. Quizá debería poner…

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Terminó por soltarse el cabello y lanzarle una mirada llena de gratitud. Ahora ya no parecía tan ansiosa como en la mañana. Ni tan molesta como la noche anterior. Ni tan a la defensiva como todos los días de la semana que había pasado. El momento había llegado.

—Arnoldo, ¿sería muy mala idea si finjo alguna enfermedad tropical y cancelamos la cena?

—¿Enfermedad tropical conociendo a mis padres? —Le acarició la cabeza—. Oh, niña inocente.

—Qué ocurrente. ¿No te habrás enfermado verdad? —Le puso una mano en la frente—. Sería genial, por supuesto.

—Sería genial que no fueras tan pesimista. No se llevan tan mal.

—Arnold. Se llevan peor que tú y yo en cuarto grado.

—Oh, entonces ¿quién está enamorado de quién?

—Qué bajo, eres de lo peor. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Terminemos.

—¿Y así te evitas la cena? —Alzó una ceja—. Buen intento, Pataki.

Se demoró un rato más con los brazos entrecruzados y la barbilla alzada. Tuvo que rendirse a la expresión ecuánime del rubio y miró al techo. Buscaba inspiración divina.

—Tú cocinas. —Le dijo rápido y con una sonrisa grande y luminosa. Se levantó de un salto y antes de darle una oportunidad a reaccionar. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y desoyó las quejas entusiastas que proclamaban _cocinaremos los dos_. Le daba por su lado, para que no terminaran de pelear antes de llegar al supermercado—. Cómo te quiero, cabeza de balón.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a todos los lectores de <em>Entre Luces<em> **;) Lógicamente a quienes han tenido la amabilidad de dejarme un review.

Les explico un poco la dinámica. Son viñetas independientes, la mayoría se desprende de los capítulos de la serie, por eso los títulos harán de referentes directos. Tengo planeado hacer 100 (por los capítulos), pero todavía no sé cómo avanzaré así que no prometo nada :)

La primera es larga porque es la primera, juar.

By the way, no pude subir esto ayer porque la página estaba rara y no me dejaba ingresar a mi cuenta. Por ahora no tengo tiempo de subir nada más, pero ya veremos. En todo caso lo iré subiendo entre mañana y pasado (si la página me deja, claro).

¿Clic al botoncito? :3


	2. Sally es un cometa

**Dedicado a letifiesta :)**

**II. Sally es un cometa**

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—El camión se trabó en las alcantarillas y el cerrojo se aflojó. Tu abuelo se acercó y le ordenó a Harold que jalara con fuerza.

—¡No! —Soltó un chillido—. ¿Quién es Harold?

—¿Te acuerdas del chico rosa que siempre nos regala pastrami?

—¡Patrami! —Se río—. Sí, el señor chico rosa.

—Ese. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Adivina qué pasó luego.

—¡Los cereales! —Empezó a saltar alrededor del sillón—. ¡El abuelo logró robar los cereales!

—Exac…

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente. —Arnold detuvo el camino apresurado de la niña rubia que daba tumbos por el salón—. Sally, la abuela estaba bromeando.

—¿Qué abuela? —Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Arnold rodó los ojos.

—Helga, quieres decirle a mi nieta que no robé nada, ¿por favor? —Le dirigió una significativa mirada de reproche.

—Sally, lo siento, me casé con un hombre aburrido. —Dijo mientras le acariciaba los mechones despeinados. La niña era un poco más alta que la media de su clase y había heredado lo mejor de la terquedad Pataki. Su otrora rubia abuela, a la que por cierto jamás llamaba con ese apelativo, había estado encantadísima de enseñarle sus métodos de control de carácter—. Tu abuelo no planeó un complot contra la fábrica de cereales.

—No. —Alargó la 'o' en una queja desilusionada—. ¿Entonces sólo compró cincuenta cajas?

—Sí, uno pensaría que pudo haberse comprado el telescopio directamente…

—Las compré con Gerald. —Se defendió Arnold—. Y salieron más baratas que el telescopio, te lo aseguro.

—Eso dice él. —Susurró Helga y Arnold alzó una ceja.

—Abuelito, ¿y qué pasó de verdad? —Preguntó Sally con sus enormes e inocentes ojos azules.

Sally y Helga se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Habían descubierto, muy tempranamente, que el abuelo Arnold tenía cierta debilidad por las rubias mandonas de ojos azules. Cada vez que Helga estaba a punto de recibir uno de los discursos moralizantes, como llamaba a los regaños de Arnold, Sally intervenía con una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver y el momento pasaba para siempre. Luego, cuando nadie miraba, Helga le regalaba chocolates de contrabando.

—Sally, ¿me estás escuchando? —Arnold la levantó del suelo y la puso en su rodilla izquierda.

—Sí, abuelito. —Movió la cabeza varias veces para darle más validez a su declaración. Helga intervino por ella.

—Es que mi versión de la historia es más divertida.

—Tu versión es inventada, cariño. —Arnold se contuvo de lanzar un largo y exasperado suspiro cuando Helga le contestó con su tonito arrogante _¿y?, ¿cuál es tu punto? _Por suerte, Sally interrumpió.

—¿Entonces yo me llamo como el cometa?

Arnold le sonrió con esa expresión bobalicona que le decía a todo el mundo que era un blandengue de lo peor. Helga puso los ojos en blanco, pero su expresión se volvió cariñosa.

—Eres exactamente como ese cometa. —Le aseguró Arnold con el tono suave.

—¿De hielo, rocas y polvo? —Preguntó mientras se revisaba el cuerpo. Arnold suspiró y miró a Helga que se encogía de hombros, fingiendo ignorancia. Como si no fuera de conocimiento general en la familia que el sarcasmo era marca registrada de su exclusiva autoría.

—No, estás un poco sabelotodo últimamente. —Le hizo cosquillas en la barriga y dejó que se retorciera un rato entre lágrimas de risa antes de dejarla en paz—. Eres grande y tu brillo es tan hermoso que le das calidez a la noche más oscura.

—Abuelito… —Se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. Eres muy cursi.

El eco de las carcajadas de Helga llegó hasta el segundo piso de la casa.

* * *

><p>:) Hasta que descubra bien el asunto con la respuesta de los review anónimos voy a limitarme a agradecerles sólo con una mención. Los he leído todos, <strong>polly, ariel, Qdivide y Ale. <strong>

Por cierto, gracias por aclarármelo vampi ;)

Actualizaré (en teoría) cada tres o cuatro días. Nos vemos pronto.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	3. El novio de Helga

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Nuleu! (voy retrasada cariño, perdóname)**

**III. El novio de Helga**

Siempre discutían por lo mismo. Por la misma visita semestral que no admitía negativas y que insistía en separar a los miembros de la nueva familia Pataki y Shortman. _Estás exagerando Arnoldo_, le parecía a Helga que decidía no ver lo que se paseaba delante de sus ojos. Una verdad indiscutible y dolorosa que se asomaba para minar la seguridad del más ecuánime. Un temblor, un casi terremoto, que se aparecía en su puerta vestido con elegantes ropas oscuras.

—Hey Arnold. —Le sonreía con la perfecta sonrisa de medio lado y siempre respetando las distancias—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Alan. —Contestaba un poco más tenso de lo que debía. Se hacía a un lado y se obligaba a continuar—. Pasa, por favor.

Dos veces al año y siempre durante los días en los que comenzaban las vacaciones, el _gran _amigo de Helga (sabrá el cielo cómo se habrían conocido y, por si acaso, mejor no saberlo) venía con regalos de distintas partes del mundo para excusar sus largas y _divertidas_ visitas que duraban, con continuación, al menos cuatro días. Eran regalos muy bien pensados, sofisticados y siempre con la sombra de una aventura extraordinaria costeada por las ingentes cantidades de dinero de su fortuna. Arnold no podría estar menos celoso que nunca. Él había tenido (y seguía teniendo) sus propias aventuras, sus propios regalos y sus propios medios para costear sus propias excentricidades. Lo que le disgustaba, de aquí a la luna y de regreso, era el entusiasmo mal disimulado que encendía de satisfacción los rasgos de su esposa. ¡No sólo de su esposa!, esa era la ofensa más grave, sino también los de su hija.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó con la voz llena de honestidad. El ambiente era incómodo y la intención era corajuda. Alan había dejado cuatro cajas enormes sobre la mesita de la sala y miraba a su alrededor con interés. Seis años de visitas y entre cuentos de novias inventadas y de amoríos con mala fortuna, Arnold se preguntaba si acaso no sería todo una gran mentira para hacerse el inocente. De cualquier manera, no estaba funcionando.

—Bien, un poco agripado, ya ves el clima. —Le ofreció una taza de chocolate y se sentó al frente—. ¿Y tú?, Helga me contó que estuviste en Canadá.

—Cerrando tratos, nada interesante. —Contestó lacónico y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate.

—¿Quieres oír algo interesante? —Preguntó tomando la última parte de su frase, sintiéndose ridículo y atrevido mientras se imaginaba lo que Helga diría cuando se lo contara. Era una gran tontería, pero valdría la pena si podía desestabilizar esa aplastante seguridad que se entrometía en su vida familiar.

—Sí, claro. —Respondió de inmediato y mirándolo con desafío.

—Helga me contó que su primer novio fue Stinky.

El tema con Alan y Helga era la sólida relación que habían mantenido durante los años en los que él estuvo viviendo con los ojos verdes. Alan, el enamorado y novio formal que Bob Pataki había conocido y aprobado. El primer chico que había llevado a su casa para que Miriam se deshiciera en halagos y risitas entusiastas. Redmond hijo y su galante coquetería capaz de tranquilizar los ánimos de Olga. Si hubiese sido más perfecto quizá la televisión les habría abierto un espacio los sábados por la noche, para la comedia familiar de turno. ¿Celos?, no, para nada.

La expresión de Alan se descompuso, cayó su ceja sarcástica y la leve inclinación de los labios. Se arrugaron las cejas y la frente y sus ojos se volvieron en un mar turbado por una preocupación profunda y auténtica. Sus manos se anudaron sobre sus piernas y su porte perdió el equilibrio uniforme que sostenía sus hombros anchos y masculinos. Parecía enfermo y con la sombra de la duda mientras preguntaba silenciosamente lo que Arnold se había preguntado en su momento.

—¿Stinky Peterson?

Le tuvo pena cuando se reconoció en la desazón sentida de su incredulidad.

* * *

><p>:) Perdonen la espera retoños, andaba de vacaciones pero con un montón de trabajo. Les dejo este cachito porque fue el cumpleaños de Nuleu y no pude publicar más temprano. Espero que les haya gustado. Esta viñeta es muy tonta, un poco de Arnold y Alan discutiendo sin discutir, juar.<p>

No se preocupen, ya subo Entre Luces y Cuando Helga perdió la paciencia.

¡Nos vemos muy pronto!

**Respuesta a los review.**

**Ale. **:D Gracias cariño, ojalá con este te hayas reído. Nos vemos prontito ;)

**Polly. **:) Aw, gracias linda. Verás que siempre me acuerdo que estás presta a las actualizaciones, perdona la demora. Trataré que no sea una espera muy larga. Nos vemos prontito ;)

**Nuleu Strack. **:) Pues si nadie me reporta... aprovecharé por mientras. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, quería actualizar antes, pero no me alcanzó el día. Cariño, igual tengo un fic por tu cumple. Espera que ya lo termino y lo subo ;) Ñam.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**


	4. Qué calor

**IV. Qué calor.**

_Y ahora los dejamos con clásicos de Dino Spumoni, a ver si nos olvidamos… ¡qué calor! _

El aire no soplaba, se apelmazaba en robustos circuitos de vapor que aletargaban el movimiento. Caía el sol en rayos poderosos que abrasaban la piel hasta lastimarla. Qué insoportable y aburrido, qué rápido se incendiaba el buen humor con las ondas indefinidas que quemaban en la distancia. Era instinto, los hombros caídos y el caminar torpe. Lento, pesado, escurriéndose en la suciedad del sudor que brillaba aceitoso sobre la nariz y la frente. Uno o dos grados sobre la resistencia, tres o cuatro sobre la paciencia, cinco o seis en una amenaza a medio día. El calor, qué calor, que ardía sobre la piel y los ánimos más ecuánimes.

Estaban desparramados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Semidesnudos y sin tocarse, siempre con el ceño fruncido y quejándose en voz alta o entre dientes. El viejo Pete era grande y poderoso, pero no alcanzaba para que todos se cubrieran los pies. Los más ruidosos, como siempre, eran Harold y Helga.

—Me estoy rostizando vivo.

—¿Cómo? —Soltó Helga de mal humor. Los demás escuchaban sin entusiasmo y con la sombra de la irritación salpicando en el movimiento involuntario de las cejas—. ¿Ahora eres un cerdo?

Un puerco, un marrano, un animal patético. Ancho, ruidoso y de piel sonrosada. _Oink, oink, oink_ en el barro, salpicando el agua y con la nariz ridícula que todo lo olía. Gordo y grasoso y que tenía muy buen sabor cuando lo cocinaban. _Sudas como cerdo, Harold_. Helga no tenía ganas de burlarse, tenía ganas de acabar con el ruido, la sensación pegajosa sobre sus hombros y ese día caluroso que anunciaba la llegada del infierno sobre la tierra.

—Ya basta. —Cortó Arnold de pronto, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Parecía que le dolía la cabeza y la mitad no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse de su intervención inesperada. Se estaban muriendo en la sensación asfixiante.

Sonó el retintín infantil de la melodía que anunciaba el carro de los helados. Se sentaron todos de prisa, en una reacción involuntaria, y empezaron a buscar en los bolsillos de sus respectivos pantaloncillos. Un poco de frío y qué importaba si estaba meloso y daba asco dejarse las manos sucias de helado de crema. Un helado carísimo o el más barato, qué importaba, si la idea era escapar del azote brillante del cielo sin nubes. _Qué importaba_, cuando lo importante era encontrar las monedas y aliviarse el espíritu. Se levantaron torpes y larguiruchos, torpes y sudorosos, torpes y con el ansia que no creía en los hijos de la ilustración. Bajo el sol, todos eran románticos.

Dos bolas de helado de mora y un barquillo que no alcanzaba y se derretía en la impaciencia Pataki. Deslizaba la lengua y presionaba en lo más alto para que el cono terminara de llenarse. Mordía apenas, hundiéndose en la crema y ensuciándose las comisuras de los labios. Cerraba los ojos y soltaba un ronroneo quedo y complacido que terminaba, nuevamente, con los labios rojísimos chupando las largas gotas derretidas. Se perdía ella en la suavidad helada que desaparecía en los tirabuzones erráticos de su lengua. Debajo de la rama más frondosa y con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué miras, cara de mono?

La irritación también. Esa llama arrogante que le encendía los ojos, esa tensión permanente que le escarapelaba la piel y avanzaba violenta y drástica en los tonos más elevados de su voz. Se fundía el helado, se fundía ella en el enojo y sus dedos largos y pálidos se ensuciaban con el dulce. Fruncía el ceño y su postura mejoraba, lo miraba todo con cuidado obsesivo, siguiendo el detalle de cualquier movimiento involuntario. Estiraba el cuello y alzaba la barbilla y tenía los hombros rojos, quemados por el sol. Vibraba en silencio, elucubrando (seguramente) alguna réplica mordaz y agresiva. Agresiva, con las mejillas rojas y lamiéndose los labios sin fijarse. Descuidada desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, incitando la guerra, llenando de fuego el día más caluroso del verano.

—Te miro a ti, Helga.

* * *

><p>:) Bueno, ya se habrán dado cuenta que estoy experimentando. Es que quiero hacer un fic M, así que he estado dando bosquejos aquí y allá. Está un poco cutre porque estoy practicando y todavía me cuesta ser más explícita. Por cierto, puede que haya quedado un poco difuso, pero están pasando el rato en la calle. La radio es a pilas y la tiene Sid o Stinky. Aquí deben tener 15 o 16. Espero tener listas más viñetas este fin de semana largo.<p>

Ñam, ya me cuentan qué les pareció.

**Nuleu Strack. **Me alegra que te lo hayas pasado bien cariño ;) Bueno, como me pediste pistas en el otro review... mmm... es el cumpleaños de uno de los dos ;D Ya te dejo adivinar de quién. ¡Besitos, cariño!

**Polly. **Es que los años no pasan por nada. Además, algo del genio malévolo Pataki se le tenía que pegar :P ¡Se entendió perfectamente cariño! Todo va bien por ahora cariño y yo también cruzo los dedos porque me quede tiempo de escribir. Nos vemos pronto y te agradezco mucho la paciencia ;)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	5. Stinky se hace famoso

**V. Stinky se hace famoso.**

Estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque Pequeño que estaba dos cuadras antes del campo Gerald. Los habían emparejado para hacer el proyecto de geografía y entre terminar esto y lo otro, decidieron hacer lo que todo estudiante hace cuando cree que la fecha de entrega todavía es un momento en un futuro muy lejano.

Procastinar, claro.

—Me sentí muy mal, Helga, yo pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. —Suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, resignado—. Los comerciales, ¿sabes que me decían que lo hacía naturalmente?

—Naturalmente bobo. —Se burló en una mueca torcida. Rodó los ojos cuando notó su expresión ofendida. Estaba agachado, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas y dando suspiros ridículos a cada momento. Ya la había irritado—. Hey, ya basta con el lloriqueo. A mí me pasó algo parecido y no me ves haciendo tanto drama.

—¿Cómo?

—Ah, demonios, todo el asunto del modelaje. —Se exasperó—. Ya sabes, la expresión enojada. Se apropiaron de la rabia para volverla una marca y luego había gente copiando mi ropa —dio un grito agudo, sintiendo escalofríos con el recuerdo—, no Stinko, estamos mucho mejor sin la publicidad.

—Bueno, mi padre aún se queja cuando puede.

—¿Por qué? —Lo miró interesada—. ¿Tenía algún sueño ridículo que quería imponerte?

—No, por el contrato del millón de dólares.

Helga abrió los ojos hasta que parecían dos sartenes. Se levantó en menos de tres segundos y si hiperventilarse era poco, agarró a Stinky del cuello de la camisa hasta acercarlo a su rostro. Mirándolo como si jamás lo hubiese conocido y deteniéndose en la última articulación de su frase. _Un millón de dólares_.

—Pero, ¿tú estás loco? —Balbuceaba llena de incredulidad—. ¡Rechazaste un millón de dólares!

—Sí.

La miraba fascinado, lleno de miedo también, pero fascinado de la fuerza con la que controlaba al mundo. La facilidad con la que se acercaba y gritaba y no era amable en lo absoluto, pero al menos era honesta en los estándares de su cinismo. _Ya basta con el lloriqueo_. Qué poco delicada y, sin embargo, le contaba de su experiencia como modelo. Qué bonita estaba Helga cuando se enojaba.

Lo soltó de a pocos, cuando la confirmación no explicaba nada y ella tenía que interpretar los silencios. Se alejó, todavía con la expresión desconcertada, hasta sentarse de nuevo en su sitio. Le duró más, uno, dos, tres minutos hasta que lo volvió a mirar. Distinto, sumergida en la confirmación y como si tuvieran tiempo para presentarse por primera vez. Este Stinky Peterson que rechazó un millón de dólares. Helga no necesitaba preguntarle por qué. Pero su orgullo no valía un millón de dólares, valía mucho más, valía la primera decisión y otras miles de ofertas que llegarían. Stinky dijo no. Stinky era un chico increíble, simplón e increíble.

Se rió en voz alta, con los ojos cerrados y asustando a un montón de palomas que se reunían para picotear alrededor de las bancas. La miraban todos asustados al principio, encogiendo los hombros luego y preguntándose por qué sus carcajadas eran tan sonoras y sentidas. Le brillaban las mejillas y las lágrimas de risa insignificantes que se escapaban en medio de su ataque histérico. Stinky sonrió, de medio lado, contagiado y repitiendo ese maravilloso momento en el que decidió que su orgullo, por lo menos, valía un millón de dólares.

Se calmaron, claro. Después de un rato y mirando al frente, paseándose en el momento grandioso que acababan de compartir.

—Sabes Stinko, cuando cancelaron el contrato conseguí quedarme con algunas de las cosas gratis. —Dijo de pronto.

—¿Con qué cosas te quedaste, Helga?

—Con nuestras entradas a Dinoland. —Alzó la (uni)ceja—. Y si te atreves a contarlo por ahí, te mataré.

_Gracias. _Stinky la miró de reojo y no pudo aguantar la sonrisa de beata complacencia que se le dibujó en el rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa, cara de mono? —Le preguntó inmediatamente, enfadada—. ¿Es que quieres morir ya, tan rápido?

—No, no es eso Helga. —Se apresuró a aclarar, se sentía intrépido—. Es… bueno, ¿te acuerdas cuando fingimos salir porque a ti te...? —Su voz perdió fuerza mientras se escuchaba formular la pregunta. Helga lo iba a matar.

Helga no lo mató. Le lanzó una mirada extraña sí, una mirada que decía _eres un fenómeno Stinko_, pero sin la parte malvada del insulto. Sólo Helga siendo Helga y sin matarlo. Sin alejarse. Sin protestar. En silencio mientras interpretaba lo que acababa de escuchar y Stinky se dio cuenta que Helga no era tan mala como todo el mundo creía. Agresiva hasta la tumba, pero mala no, nunca.

—¿Quieres decir, _antes de que empezaras a salir con Gloria_?

Stinky se sonrojó y Helga sonrió, más confiada, en una mueca.

—N… no, no es como si, no es eso. —Tartamudeó.

—Sí, lo sé. —Rodó los ojos, se inclinó ligeramente, todavía sonriéndole al propósito—. Si me lo pidieras Stinko, ahora, te diría que sí.

_¿Qué?_

—Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente.

Parpadearon ambos confundidos cuando escucharon intervenir a una tercera voz. Una que provenía del adolescente rubio parado detrás de Helga. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía irremediablemente irritado.

—Ah, cabeza de balón, estabas aquí. —Se volteó Helga lentamente, con el tono aburrido.

—Sí, estaba aquí, desde hace veinte minutos exactamente. —Dijo con el tono afectado—. Hey Stinky.

Le devolvió el saludo pero no estaba seguro de si Arnold lo llegó a escuchar, demasiado ocupado en mirar a Helga como si lo hubiese traicionado. Miró detrás de él y se dio cuenta de que quizá, y sólo quizá, Arnold podría haber estado sentado en la banca escondida por los arbustos. Ella por otro lado, no parecía ni mínimamente afectada, evitando mirar a todo el mundo.

—Sí, bueno, estamos ocupados Arnoldo. —Le informó, apurada. Hizo un gesto vago con la mano en dirección a la salida—. Si nos dejas solos…

—No. Me parece que no los voy a dejar solos. —Contestó de inmediato, con ese tono agresivo que usaba muy pocas veces—. Me parece, _Pataki_, que han terminado por hoy y que pueden volver a reunirse después. En la biblioteca.

Stinky miró a Helga. Tenía las manos vueltas en puños.

—Es gracioso porque parece que crees que voy a hacerte caso. —Le lanzó una mirada furiosa—. ¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de avanzar tu proyecto con Lila y nos dejas en paz, zopenco?

Sí, comenzaba a entender. No demasiado, pero intuía.

—Ya lo terminé, lo dividimos, ¿satisfecha?

—A mí qué me importa.

Oh, la podía ver, la paciencia resquebrajándose.

—Demonios Helga, ya basta. —_Ya basta_ y la cogió la de la muñeca en un parpadeo. La levantó y la arrastró en medio de las quejas indignadas que prometían la llegada de una tortura peor que el apocalipsis.

Stinky se despidió de ellos mentalmente y se recostó en la banca, relajado y divertido.

_Si me lo pidieras Stinko, ahora, te diría que sí._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota. <strong>En inglés existe el Small park en Hillwood. Así que lo he traducido como el parque **P**equeño.

La idea era subir tres o cuatro viñetas, pero esta se alargó más de lo debido :P

**Reviews anónimos no tan anónimos.**

**flor440. **Gracias cariño, ojalá el fanfic largo también salga bien. Ya me dices qué te ha parecido esta. Besos y cuídate mucho ;) Nos leemos prontito.

**Polly. **Aw, gracias cariño, qué bonita eres. Las hormonas se le despertarán en otras viñetas también, ya verás. Gracias como siempre por escribirme, qué feliz me haces. Muchos besos y cuídate mundo :)

**Nuleu Strack. **Lo del mordisco lo tendré en cuenta para otra viñeta. Te daré los créditos. Quizá tu idea... quizá exista en la segunda parte (quiero tenerlas listas para no tener que hacer esperar por la continuación). Gracias cariño, nos vemos prontito ;) mucha fuerza con las clases y los exámenes. ¡Ánimo! :D


	6. El amor de Helga

**Nota: **Están en una aula vacía después de clase.

**VI. El amor de Helga.**

Helga suspiró irritada. Helga, casi siempre, suspiraba irritada. Lo cual era, aparte de normal, bastante lógico. Tenía una familia extravagante (horrible, tristemente horrible, en realidad) que le hacía la vida un poco más difícil en las mañanas, tenía compañeros de clase cada uno más retrasado que otro, tenía problemas en álgebra porque siempre se quedaba dormida en los ingentes momentos de la mañana (madrugada) que había elegido el profesor como horario y, además y por sobretodo, tenía o estaba teniendo una temporada de mala fortuna.

Mala fortuna expresada en una repentina escasez de sarcasmo, que se expresaba en una lamentable limitación de sus respuestas, que se expresaba en la inconmensurable cantidad de peleas que estaba perdiendo, que se expresaba… en fin. Esa era la idea.

Le caía el sol en la cara. Lo más fácil hubiese sido girar la carpeta y darle la espalda, no sólo se aliviaría del sudor sino que, además, dejaría de lastimarse los ojos. Pero girar la carpeta implicaba perder y _perder _era una palabra tan fea en el diccionario. No. No podía, iba contra lo más natural en lo innatural de sus principios. No aunque se partieran los continentes y el pastrami fue prohibido sobre la faz de la tierra. Eran tiempos difíciles y sólo le quedaba perseverar en su convicción.

—Espero que sepas que sé que me escuchas.

Su convicción era, simple y efectiva, ignorar de Arnold. Era, de hecho, muy fácil de realizar. Ignorarlo, sí, porque aunque su yo de la primaria pusiese el grito en el cielo, Arnold era un chico muy insoportable. Insoportable en todos los matices que alcanzaba el significante. Era muy incómodo cuando le sonreía de lado. Era supinamente molesto cuando insistía más allá de los límites de la terquedad. Era enfadoso cuando creía que podía ganarle en una batalla de voluntades. Era inaguantable, insufrible, irritante y soberanamente irresistible cuando estaba tan tranquilo mientras ella tenía que mantener la compostura a fuerza de mordiscos y de sol en el rostro.

—Así que, estábamos conversando de todas estas _divertidas_ anécdotas de la primaria.

_Qué cara dura_, pensó Helga cuando el tono burlón casi le hace perder su sacrosanto hermetismo. Estaba burlándose, Arnold Shortman el benefactor de la bondad estaba burlándose. Indignante, definitivamente, indignante y, ¿cómo era ese otro sinónimo?, pesado. Eso, pesado como los ladrillos de los que tenía hecho el cerebro. _Anda, eso quedó bien, _se felicitó mentalmente y redobló sus esfuerzos.

Una pausa larga, un sonido chirriante, un suspiro.

—Sabes que podría ponerme del otro lado y entonces podría verte el rostro y te recordaría que no hace mucho convenimos en llevarnos bien.

¡Intolerable!, ese le faltaba. Intolerable y quizá, QUIZÁ, ligeramente perspicaz. Llevarse bien, qué mentira, se llevaban mal y eso era lo interesante del asunto. Interesante en momentos como el presente en los que tenía que tener la mano más firme que nunca. Se le iba a ir la reputación al tacho si se permitía claudicar tan fácil. Que se demoraran los juglares en contar sus hazañas y enarbolar la épica de Helga G. Pataki, terror de todos los debiluchos y fenómenos irritantes. Que se dijera que fue su grandiosa fuerza de voluntad la que venció la legendaria tozudez del cabeza de balón más famoso de Hillwood. Un poema épico, qué detalle. _Debería escribir uno_.

—Helga, ¿sabías que cuando estás sentada así te brilla la silueta y el cabello se te vuelve más rubio?

No sabía.

_De aquí tú te ves más guapo_. Oh genialidad. Tendría que haberlo dicho si no se le hubiesen pasados tantos maravillosos y vitales segundos pensando en si había recibido un halago o no. Ahora era muy tarde y le iba a salir muy repensado. ¡La genialidad, oh genialidad, tenía que ser pronta y fulminante! Maldita sociedad de consumo y su maldita influencia en los espacios más privados de la gente. Ay esa celeridad fatal que iba a terminar por arruinarle el mal carácter.

Una pausa.

_¿Es que es normal que se puedan decir tantas cursilerías juntas?_ Se alegró de su posición forzada frente al sol porque ya estaba notando la sangre en las mejillas y una cosa era la traición y otra muy distinta la traición innoble e involuntaria de tu propio cuerpo. _Ridículo._

—¿Sabías…? —Alargó en un susurro grave que se debatía entre la curiosidad y la socarronería—. ¿Sabías que desde aquí te puedo ver el lazo?

_¡AG!_

—¿Y tú sabías que eres un zopenco enano y cabezón? —Soltó sin pensar, de corrido _todojunto_, con la rabia mezclada con la vergüenza mezclada con un revoloteo extrañísimo en la barriga que la hizo voltear a pesar de sí misma. Eso sí, con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué bueno verte. —Dijo sarcástico y con una sonrisa. CON SARCASMO y estaba a punto de arrancarse la piel porque _desde cuándo_ el cabeza de balón cara de mono era capaz de usar el sarcasmo con tanta facilidad y con ella. CON ELLA.

—No puedo decir lo mismo. —Respondió de inmediato y con la sonrisa sarcástica (cofcoforiginalcofcof) marca registrada de los Pataki.

—¿En serio? —Arnold arqueó una ceja—. Pensé que me querías, ya sabes, por todas esas muestras cariñosas de afecto que dejaste como pistas en la primaria.

No, en serio, se había leído al menos tres veces todas las tragedias de Eurípides, Sófocles y Esquilo. Se había leído a Aristóteles incluso y aunque no le entendió una mierda a la Metafísica, la Poética había sido su libro de noche, día, tarde y otoño al menos durante tres meses. ¿Cómo demonios no había entendido que la mesura era el camino idealizado?, ¿qué de malo tenía controlar las emociones?, sólo los románticos y sus exacerbaciones descentradas hacían que pareciese buena idea hacer todo lo contrario. NO era buena idea. No, nunca, no.

—Era odio mal disimulado, no te creas. —La sonrisa le salió medio músculo más artificial de lo que pretendía—. ¿Por qué no cambias de tema y dejas de aburrirnos con lo mismo?

—Ni hablar. —Sentenció—. Fueron años de irritante y constante tortura. Quién diría que era porque —agregó una pausa dramática— estabas total y completamente enamorada de mi.

Helga rodó los ojos, bufó, se cruzó de brazos, de piernas, agitó la cabeza y todo para ocultar el ligerísimo todo rosa que se acentuó en sus mejillas. El sol, también, le había tostado la cara.

—Me enamoré de tu gentileza. —Le salió honesto y se frustró consigo misma—. Qué engañada estaba.

—¿Y luego por qué?, ¿por la cabeza de balón? —Bromeó con el gesto tranquilo.

—Cállate, Arnoldo.

—¿Por qué?

—Si sigues hablando cómo vas a besarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Retoños,<br>**Varias cosas rápidas. Arnold y Helga están juntos, evidentemente, ahora vuélvanlo a leer y ríanse porque es una semi pelea de pareja. Es muy importante que entiendan el diálogo final. Helga le está diciendo que no es amable por avergonzarla y Arnold le contesta con una cortesía porque le está dando el pase para que se burle de él. Por eso la última petición. Sé que no debería contarles y dejar que ustedes lo vean por ustedes mismos, pero no estoy tan segura de la claridad de lo que estoy tratando de insinuar y para la viñeta es importante que lo sepan. Este episodio en inglés se titula 'Girl Trouble'

Ya sé que tengo que actualizar cuatro fanfics larguísimos. Lo siento retoños, pero estas semanas están jodidas. Lo que sí, les prometo que será una actualización múltiple. Todavía estoy terminando los capítulos y **El secreto del viejo Pete** se alarga sin que yo lo pueda detener. Creo que al final lo tendré que subir en dos partes más, pero ya no quiero tenerlos esperando más. Así que iré cortando algunas cosas y tratando de que no sea muy largo y aburrido. Ténganme paciencia que ya volveré recargada :P**  
><strong>

Los extraño una barbaridad.

Gracias por la increíble cantidad de reviews en la última viñeta, ha sido muy motivador. Perdonen que no les pueda contestar como se debe pero ando de veras apurada con un avance de mi tesis, Sin embargo, no puedo irme sin mencionarlos a todos y cada uno. Pues eso retoños de mi corazón, muchísimas gracias a: **letifiesta, mari3304, rickhunter17 **(gracias de veras, cariño, ¡tres seguidos y yo no puedo contestar!), **Vampisandi, Polly, diana carolina, Rolling Girl, Arhatdy-Uchiha **(¡bienvenida, qué bueno que hayas comenzado conmigo, voy a morirme de la felicidad!), **Shirabe Hikeda** (¡celos!, demostrarle que de hecho él no fue su primer novio, sino que está en la misma posición que él porque vino después de Stinky. Ya luego te explico con más detalle, cariño),** Nuleu Strack y Myriamj.**

**Ya saben que los amo con mi amor amoroso universal y esas cosas súper empalagosas de la vida porque soy cutre Y QUÉ.**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	7. La gorra de Arnold

**VII. La gorra de Arnold.**

Es pequeña, azul y está muy desgastada. Los bordes, de hecho, están deshilachados y blancos. Ya está muy vieja y tiene un lugar especial en el tocador. En medio de los perfumes a medio usar de Helga y los juguetes olvidados de Stella. Le han dicho varias veces que la guarde en algún cajón con seguro, pero se niega a olvidarse de ella. Hay ocasiones, incluso, cuando quiere hacer reír a Helga que decide ponérsela. Se ve graciosa, pequeñísima en esa cabeza que no se ve tan desproporcionada como antes, pero sigue teniendo una forma muy particular. Más que la foto de sus padres, la gorra está impregnada de recuerdos que le suavizan el ánimo y le llenan el corazón de esperanza.

—Deberías guardarla. —Le dice preocupada—. Ayer Stella estaba jugando aquí y casi se le pasa la mano con la témpera.

—Pero al final no pasó nada. —Se encoge de hombros y sonríe—. ¿Le has dejado jugar aquí?

—Por supuesto que no. —Le sonríe de vuelta, burlona—. Ahora adivina por qué no vamos a tener postre esta semana.

—¡Ah, Helga! —Se queja—. ¡Pero hemos comprado helado!

—Te repetiré lo mismo que le dije a Stella ya que piensan parecido, el hecho de que haya helado en el congelador no es un argumento válido para quitarle el castigo. —Se sienta en la cama y su mirada se concentra en la gorra.

—Pero, si sólo estaba jugando…

—No manchó tu gorra, Arnoldo, pero sí el material que había preparado para mi clase. —Se cruza de brazos, arruga el ceño—. Eres un blandengue de lo peor.

—No lo soy. —Se defiende ofendido, pero sabe que es verdad—. Además, no es como si no supieras lo que vas a enseñar.

Ahora le toca a Helga ofenderse, arquea una ceja, su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca, parecida a sus años de primaria, y Arnold presiente que se acaba de meter en un lío. De todos los años que llevan juntos, jamás ha podido salir bien parado de ninguno de los _líos _en los que se ha metido. Ha aprendido, sí, a defenderse mejor y más rápido. Ha ganado, incluso, pequeñas batallas. Las guerras, sin embargo, son siempre para Helga. Espera que la de ahora sea sólo una lucha menor.

—Qué guapo eres. —Comienza sarcástica—. La inteligencia te ha venido por separado, ¿verdad?

—La he ido comprando. —Admite fácilmente y se sienta él también en la cama—. Hey, ¿no estarás coqueteando, _verdad_?

—No contigo, no. —Dice desdeñosa—. No me gustan los zopencos que intentan pasarse de listos.

—Me castigas por la semántica malinterpretada. —Suspira e intenta hacer contacto visual, pero Helga lo ignora a favor de la gorra—. Qué profesora tan injusta.

—Discúlpate, melenudo. —Sentencia de mal humor.

—Lo siento, Helga. —Responde inmediatamente, su tono es completamente honesto, ya tenía planeado disculparse de cualquier forma. Parece que la rubia da su aprobación, pero todavía no lo ha mirado y Arnold se inquieta—. ¿Pasa algo?

Helga tiene el cabello largo y ondulado (ese día). Está un poco despeinada porque es fin de semana y todavía es temprano. No le gusta quitarse el pijama de lunes a viernes, cuando es imperativo que lo haga, pero los fines de semana se baña y se viste apenas se levanta. Usa pantuflas todo el día y, si pudiera, las usaría también para irse a la universidad. Una vez compraron tazas decoradas, de esas que usan las parejas, y Helga siempre usa la suya (azul) y lo obliga a usar la que queda (rosa). Stella tiene seis años y es muy parecida a Helga, le gusta leer y dibujar, es muy boca floja y es la mejor manipuladora de los niños de su generación. La única que logra ver a través de su estrategia es Helga y es ella, también, la única que tiene el corazón para castigarla. Arnold no puede, cada vez que la mira y sus grandes ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas, siente que le quitan un pedazo del alma. Helga dice que es melodramático, pero Arnold insiste y dejan el tema por la paz. Helga siempre lo mira a los ojos y Arnold sabe que las cosas están bien, por eso, cuando está meditabunda y distraída, no puede menos que preocuparse.

—¿Eh? —Da un respingo—. No, no pasa nada.

—Helga. —Dice en ese tono sabiondo que sabe que la irritará.

—Qué pesado te pones. —Da un bufido exasperado—. A ver mi queridísimo metiche, estaba acordándome de algo, ¿está bien?

—¿De qué, si se puede saber? —Se permite el tono irónico—. Ya sabes, porque estamos casados y…

—¿Has estado leyendo mis novelas del siglo XIX, de nuevo? —Helga arquea una ceja.

—Sí. —Dice sin vergüenza—. No entiendo qué tiene que ver.

—Nada, nada. —Responde suavemente, con una sonrisa indulgente—. Bueno, lo de la gorra. Sabes que creo que castigué a Stella más por mí que por ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Hubo una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando todavía eras un cabezón con un gusto del asco, —su tono es casi, _casi, _cariñoso—, perdiste tu gorra y yo la encontré.

—Sí, me acuerdo.

—Bueno, esa vez te veías tan miserable. —Se pierde en el recuerdo y la mirada se le entristece—. Tan distinto de lo que normalmente eres. Todo por esa gorra. Luego lo entendí, claro. Tuve que devolvértela.

Arnold se acerca y toma una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—No pasó nada.

—No, claro, pero si no hubiese encontrado la gorra… —Helga arruga el ceño—. Eres un debilucho, ¿y si no la hubiese encontrado?, ¿habrías dejado de ser tú?

Arnold suelta una risita y Helga le da un manotazo para soltarse.

—Sí y no. —Le explica sonriendo y en medio de los espasmos de la risa—. Esa gorra me la dieron mis padres, Helga. Unos padres que no conocía. Lo hubiese tenido que superar en algún momento, pero no iba a ser igual.

—Por eso digo que eres un debilucho.

—Lo soy. —Ladea la cabeza para mirarla mejor, Helga alza la barbilla—. Ahora las cosas sin diferentes.

—No me digas.

—Ahora estás tú. —Le guiña el ojo y se maravilla en el sonrojo ligerísimo que pinta las mejillas de su esposa—. Y está Stella. Si deciden abandonarme… no podrán, es definitivo, las perseguiré hasta el espacio.

—Si quisiera… —Advierte airada, pero pierde convicción cuando (¡por fin!) su mirada se encuentra con la de él. Se resigna—. No sé por qué me gustas.

—¿Perdón? —Se ofende—. Te has casado conmigo, tenemos una hija y ocho años de casados y sólo, te cito, te gusto.

—A veces no sé si estás bromeando o… —La expresión censuradora la calla, se limita a poner los ojos en blanco—. Olvídalo.

—Me parece que estabas a punto de rectificarte.

—Me parece que no.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Helga.

—¡Yo también! —Agrega rápidamente y sonríe con todos los dientes—. Por supuesto que te amo, cabeza de balón.

La gorra sigue ahí, presenciándolo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Retoños<strong> :3, estaba en mi momento cursi, ojalá les haya gustado. Esta vez les escribo porque tengo noticias importantes... ¡Me voy!, no, no es cierto. Ja, sí lo sé, tengo el humor en el culo xD. Ya, sólo para comentarles que estaré más ocupada y eso ** lógicamente** significa que tengo que actualizar YA. Así que subiré pronto-prontito lo que les debo. Sí, ¡alegrémonos!, hay Killafest 2012 :P

¿A poco no me han extrañado?

A los que leen _En mi cumpleaños, con los Beatles. _Me olvidé de aclarar que el poema que recita Helga a la luna es mitad la serie mitad mi imaginación. Ñam :3

Por cierto que se me ha ocurrido un fanfic nuevo... lo sé, me encanta complicarme. Pero ese lo subiré cuando lo tenga listo. Es de una pócima mágica que Helga se toma de casualidad. Y no, no es una pócima de amor o de no amor. Ñam ;)

¡Cualquier sugerencia o deseo pasional irrefrenable que tenga para alguna viñeta, me lo dicen! Soy como Disney, puedo hacer los sueños realidad xD. Ya estoy diciendo cualquier cosa, es que aquí es tardísimo pero les quería dejar mi cursilería. Ya me voy para que no termine por aburrirlos. Tan lindos todos. Cuando lleguemos a los 100 review también habrá Killafest.

Por cierto, les quiero agradecer por seguir la historia, ya ha llegado a los 5,000 hits. Lo cual es bastante si tenemos en cuenta que _Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia _(que es de los más populares -yo echándome flores, qué cool soy...-) tiene 8,000. ¡Qué bellos son todos! Los amé. Los recompensaré con creces, los prometo.

Bueno, ya me voy, en serio que estoy poniendo cosas que no tienen nada que ver... debe ser el sueño.

**Anónimos nunca tan anónimos.**

**Polly. **Mi bellísima Polly. Verdad que son bellos cuando pelean. Ais, yo lloro de la emoción porque todo esto es lo que quería que pasara. Qué les costaba regalarnos un besito más. Aw, me alegra que te guste la estructura fragmentada, era la idea hacerla así para que todos la disfrutaran. Son retazos de lo que se me ocurre. ¡Gracias por todos los buenos deseos, cariño! Muchas gracias por estar siempre pendiente de mis actualizaciones y por toda la buena onda, está llegando y qué bien, porque la necesitaré este fin de semana con suma urgencia. ¡Besos y abrazos! ;)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**

**El botoncito todo azul y maravilloso que ahora más que nunca dice 'vamos, presióname, te gustaré'. Todo slutty él, pero irresistible. **


	8. La decisión de Helga

**VIII. La decisión de Helga**

Siempre se sentía un poco extraña cuando se sentaba delante de su tocador. No era una sensación mala ni buena, pero persistía y en sus momentos de mayor ociosidad, a veces, se distraía pensando en el motivo.

Había cambiado con los años. Las coletas y el lazo se habían ido, la cara se le había alargado, la uniceja se había separado y el cerquillo ya no le cubría la frente. Lejos estaba la gran contradicción de su apariencia de nueve años. La extrañaba de vez cuando, frente al espejo y recordando los rasgos que le habían dado su singularidad. La combinación que, en total honestidad, la había hecho una niña fea.

La nariz grande, los ojos saltones, la mandíbula fuerte, la uniceja tosca y las orejas de chivo (como Harold siempre había señalado, muy amablemente). Alta y encorvada, en vestidos chillones y anchos, con piernas delgadas y muy separadas. Manos grandes y pies pequeños. En ella, todos los rasgos correctos caían en lugares equivocados. A la fuerza, como si no pudieran armonizar.

Se terminó acostumbrando, como todos, porque uno termina acostumbrándose a su propio cuerpo. Y era un poco extraño porque incluso cuando parecía que tenía dudas, siempre se había sentido cómoda con él. Ahí donde la estética fluctuaba y cambiaba con la moda, ahí donde todos hablaban de patrones y de moldes, ella podía sostenerse en su fealdad.

Era irónico. Alta, delgada, rubia y de ojos azules. Era poderoso en cierta forma. Le gustaba, mirarse al espejo, y sentirse poderosa en lugar de bonita. Le gustaba no tener que preocuparse por su uniceja, ni por sus orejas de chivo. Le gustaba mezclar la delicadeza del rosa con la asimetría de sus dos coletas. Le gustaba jugar con lo que todos asumían como una combinación infalible. Le gustaba que se desmoronara en su apariencia.

Le gustaba y, con los años, aprendió a gustarle esa nueva combinación de sí misma. La del cabello suelto que ocultaba las orejas, la de las cejas perfectamente delineadas, la de los ojos grandes y dibujados, la de los labios rojos, la de postura muy recta y de vestidos que le se pegaban al cuerpo. Era alta, delgada, rubia y de ojos azules. Cubriendo lo que no se mezclaba y enseñando lo que podía mezclarse.

Sí, le gustaba porque al final del día era su decisión ser una o la otra. Sería ella misma con o sin maquillaje.


	9. El cumpleaños de Eugene

**DEDICADO A MI POLLY QUERIDA QUE LA QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO.**

**IX. El cumpleaños de Eugene.**

—Déjalo estar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿A qué crees, zopenco? —Rodó los ojos y se puso las manos en las caderas—. Arnold, déjalo estar por el amor al pastrami o te mataré.

—¿El qué?

—Eres más terco que una mula. Olvídalo. Sólo no me metas en este chasco. —Alzó las manos al cielo y se fue mientras murmuraba un montón de maldiciones por lo bajo y advirtió antes de desaparecer por la puerta—. ¡No te atrevas a decir que esto también fue mi idea!

Arnold prefirió ignorarla. Helga se ponía negativa muy fácilmente y era perder tiempo valioso en una tarea tan accidentada. Especialmente cuando tenía tantas cosas que preparar para la fiesta sorpresa de Eugene. Sí, otra vez. Y en realidad no tendría que haber estado haciendo tantas cosas para una fiesta, pero la verdad es que se sentía algo culpable.

Eugene se había convertido en una gran estrella de musicales allá en Nueva York. Era el nuevo actor favorito de Broadway y varias compañías teatrales muy famosas lo habían invitado a participar de protagonista en cuantiosas obras. Había sido un cambio muy afortunado desde que los tres primeros años de su carrera parecían no augurar nada bueno. Lo importante era que, finalmente, lo había logrado. Todos los que lo conocían se sentían orgullosos de él en mayor o menor medida, mucho más quienes habían pasado casi toda la adolescencia a su lado, así que se armó un gran revuelo cuando Eugene anunció a toda la clase que regresaría a Hillwood.

Todos habían decidido hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida monumental. Aportarían aquí o allá y podrían hacerlo sentir como en casa. Todo hubiera ido perfecto de no ser porque el día que llegaba coincidió con su propia vuelta desde San Lorenzo. Gerald lo recogió del aeropuerto y le avisó de los pormenores de la fiesta de Eugene, pero cuando la clase lo vio llegar se armó tal alboroto que la celebración tuvo que compartirse y finalmente desviarse completamente. Al parecer las historias de la selva eran más entretenidas que las de los grandes dramaturgos.

Tanto Gerald como Helga le habían dicho que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco responsable. Más aún, sabiendo que Eugene había ocultado su desilusión y que le quedaban pocos días para volver a su ocupada agenda en una ciudad tan grande y distante.

Así que había decidido hacerle una fiesta él mismo. Una en la que ya todos estarían hartos de sus aventuras y se concentrarían en los éxitos de su antiguo compañero de clases. Había sido complicado desde el inicio, desde programar la fecha hasta conseguir los adornos necesarios para darle un ambiente temático a la reunión. Helga no se lo había hecho más fácil, repitiéndole la inconveniencia de todo el asunto y repitiéndole que parecía todo muy ensayado para sentirse cómodo. Pero Helga sólo lo decía porque estaba cansada, así que prefirió ignorarla.

—¡No soy yo, Arnoldo!, ¡escucha al melenudo del clima!, ¡vamos a estar a menos dos grados mañana y quieres una fiesta en el techo!, ¿estás loco? —Escuchó que Helga le gritaba desde una de las ventanas de la casa de huéspedes.

—¿Y dónde podríamos tener una fiesta con piano, entonces? —Le respondió exasperado—. Además, esos pronósticos siempre se equivocan.

Helga lanzó un gruñido lleno de frustración.

—Olvídate de la boda, cabezón cerebro de pez, mañana moriré congelada. —Alzó un índice amenazador—. ¡Muerta, marca mis palabras, con el resto de la clase!

—Yo también te quiero, cariño. —Le respondió entre dientes y con una sonrisa forzada. Tenía que terminar de subir las sillas al techo. Helga estaba loca, con todo ese calor, era improbable que alguien se muriera de frío.

Helga sólo estaba siendo negativa. No se le iba esa mala costumbre.

* * *

><p><strong>Soy yo, retoños. Por fin les puedo escribir (no mucho porque me desespera), pero por fin. SÍ. Estoy viva, pero con la misma suerte que Eugene... bueno, las viñetas las tengo desde hace tiempo, por eso no me ha costado mucho subirlas. Dos por uno. Creo que las actualizaré así. Perdonen que no conteste los reviews por ahora, pero les juro que esto me ha tomado quince minutos de malabares con el teclado (sólo esta nota de autora). Ya les escribiré más. GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO. LOS AMO, FANDOM. LOS AMO A TODOS, así con mi amor empalagoso y de oso :3 (para que rime). Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo.<strong>

**ABRAZOS ROMPE COSTILLAS :D**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3 (para que no me olviden)**


	10. Nieve

**Eh, discreción con este capítulo. **

**X. Nieve.**

Sus manos estaban frías.

Helga se estremeció. _Idiota._ Hundió su cara en la almohada y trató de volverse sobre sí misma. Tenía sueño y no quería levantarse así el fin del mundo hubiese llegado y se estuviese perdiendo los fuegos artificiales. De verdad que no.

Se movió, debajo de la tela del pijama, acariciándole la piel y moviéndose lentamente sobre su estómago. Todavía estaba fría. Helga gruñó y se arrastró lejos del agarre. Fue inútil. A la mano le siguió el brazo y, de pronto, tenía la cintura envuelta en un agarre poderoso. Luchó brevemente. La movieron fácilmente a su posición original y sintió más frío que antes cuando un cuerpo más grande que el suyo se presionó en su espalda. Todavía estaba aferrándose a las ondas de sueño interrumpido cuando el rostro se acercó hasta su nuca y se movió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. No tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que estaba sonriendo. Eso la irritó, pero se esmeró en seguir fingiendo que dormía.

—¿No te vas a levantar?

Había aprendido a usar los verbos, qué tierno. Había dicho levantar y no despertar. Era una elección de palabras muy interesante para alguien que casi nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas. Supuso que tendría que emplear otro tipo de estrategia mucho más elaborada. Sin decir nada, abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para enfocar la mirada. Su habitación estaba perfectamente desordenada y eso, en vez de ayudarla a concentrarse, la convencía más de su idea original de jamás abandonar la comodidad de sus sábanas.

En un movimiento muy fluido, adquirido por la práctica, se dio la vuelta sin romper el agarre. Liberó sus manos lo suficiente para dejarlas descansar sobre el torso que antes se había acomodado sin ninguna consideración. Las dejó ahí brevemente, apenas en una caricia delicada que acompañó de una sonrisa de medio lado. Todavía no lo había mirado. Esperó _uno dos tres_ y la intensificación del ritmo de la sangre la llenó de entusiasmo. Dejó que una de sus piernas moviera las sábanas hasta encontrarse con otras más frías. Rápido, sin pensarlo demasiado, empujó con fuerza.

—Te odio. —Le sonrió y, ahora que estaba arriba, se inclinó lo suficiente para susurrarle en la oreja—. No quería levantarme.

Siempre era gentil, incluso cuando estaba enojado. La tomaba de la cintura y subía un poco, como si quisiera abarcar toda la espalda con su mano. Le besaba el dorso de la mano antes de sujetar su muñeca con fuerza pero sin apretársela. Una vuelta de estilo y ahora estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Le salió la risa sin darse cuenta, burlona y cruel, todavía sin mirarlo.

—Yo no me reiría si fuera tú.

Su voz sonaba, grave, muy seria, llena de promesas que le escarapelaban la piel. Siguió riendo, sí, pero envuelta en una sensación menos sonora. No paró hasta que él la soltó y sintió su mirada profunda. Le cambiaba el mundo, esa voz. Se perdía la bondad y llegaba a ese límite ocioso que la volvía peligrosa. Se llenaba de advertencia silenciosa, diferente de lo que conocía. Le divertía jugar con esa voz, se llenaba de anticipación mientras adivinaba cuántas barreras tendría que destruir para sentirla verdaderamente. Lejos de cualquier dominio.

Pero esa mañana no. Es mañana tenía planes que marcaban un paso diferente.

—¿Por qué no? —Alzó la mano y la dejó sobre su mejilla derecha—. No me dejas dormir, no me dejas mover y ahora no dejas que me ría. Qué hombre más despiadado.

—No me gusta cuando lo dices, aunque estés bromeando.

—¿No te gusta aunque fuese la verdad? —Le sonrió en una mueca—. ¿Qué prefieres, la verdad dolorosa o una mentira blanca?

Lo miró, llena de malicia. La mano le tembló cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron y la molestia inflamaba sus gestos. _No te atrevas. _Pero a ella le gustaba jugar con las mentiras. Le gustaba vacilar y perder el control, le gustaba la incertidumbre y la sensación abrumadora que la encerraba como si la idea de escapar hubiese sido genuina.

—Dime la verdad.

—Te amo, Arnold. —Le susurró cuando ya no podía más. Resbaló la mano hasta su nuca y lo jaló con firmeza. Lo besó lento y desesperado, hundiéndose en el frío que contrastaba con el calor de su cuerpo. Frío. Caliente. Mezclándose en las curvas, agitándose, como si estuviese llegando al cielo. Lo besó, _suyo_, como si estuviese descubriendo que le pertenecía. Lo besó de nuevo, sin esperar, como si el tiempo se acabara en el segundo que se tomara para respirar. Lo beso perdiéndose en los sentidos, buscando la aceleración de la sangre y confundiéndose con su propia excitación. Lo besó con los labios, con las manos enredándose en su cuello, con su cuerpo arqueándose y buscándolo en el extravío de sus ojos cerrados.

Soltó un jadeo, volvió a la realidad de su habitación, y respiró entrecortado. Calor. Calor. Calor. Lo miró de nuevo, encantada con la fascinación que le nublaba la vista. Le gustaban sus ojos verdes. Le gustaba la alucinación lasciva que la miraba con malas intenciones. Ahí, en ese instante, en el que el equilibrio estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—Es la primera nevada. —Le susurró con la voz ronca.

No se había dado cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviso mis viñetas y las voy publicando. Espero que esta no les haya parecido muy fuerte. Creo que es una de las más ''explícitas'' que he escrito. Ñam. Bueno, niños y niñas, no puedo escribir más porque se supone que no debo mover la muñeca... je. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, les prometo que apenas esté sin yeso se los contestaré uno por uno. GRACIAS POR TODO. LOS AMO :)<strong>

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	11. Abner vuelve a casa

[Están en secundaria]

**XI. Abner vuelve a casa**

Había algo de tristeza insistente en su sonrisa. Apenas un atisbo de soledad mal disimulada y de pena, como pérdida, que volvía todo inevitablemente serio. El silencio que le siguió no fue de exasperación mal disimulada. Fue, en cambio, como una brisa llena del peso del recuerdo y Helga, como no podía ser de otra forma, preguntó.

—¿Qué te pasa, cabeza de balón? —Preguntó con fingido mal humor y chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara—. Si vas a chocar conmigo al menos escúchame reclamarte hasta el final. Es lo que se estila. —Agregó finalmente, sarcástica—. Etiqueta de la calle y todo el tango.

Arnold dio un respingo y la miró confundido. Helga tuvo que cruzar los brazos para no sentirte tan profundamente estudiada y decidió que contaría hasta diez y retomaría su camino. Iba empezando, cuando Arnold alzó una ceja y pareció recuperar la realidad de la situación.

—¿Etiqueta de la calle? —Repitió incrédulo—. ¿Le has puesto un patrón a todos nuestros accidentes?

—Sí, Arnoldo. De hecho, he modificado la teoría del caos para agregarte a ti como variable. —Rodó los ojos—. Era sarcasmo, chico listo. ¿Puedes por una vez en tu vida bajar del Olimpo y tener funciones cerebrales de gente normal?

—Lo haré cuando tú puedas preguntar como _gente normal_. Ya sabes, sin camuflar tu curiosidad con sarcasmo. —Se cruzó de brazos él también y Helga sintió la indignación bullendo en su sangre—. Esto se está volviendo muy viejo, quizá por eso no te estaba escuchando.

—Quizá por eso no te estaba escuchando. —Lo imitó con su voz más aguda—. Mira nada más quién se levantó más sabelotodo que de costumbre.

—Vamos, hazlo. —Repitió.

—¿Qué haga qué, genio? —Alzó un lado de su uniceja.

—Pregunta: Arnold, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Movió su mano derecha en el aire—. No es como si me interesaras, zopenco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Helga sonrió en una mueca y abrió los brazos, para darse énfasis.

—Porque su soberana majestad, Arnoldo III el atarantado, está ocupado mi camino y haciéndome preguntas absurdas. —Se agarró la tela del pantalón e intentó hacer una venia.

—No necesitas ser tan antipática, Helga.

Eso hizo que volviera a dar un respingo y perdió el hilo de sarcasmos que pensaba soltar. Chasqueó la lengua y se sacudió el pantalón mientras decidía si valía la pena seguir con la charada. Decidió que sí, que valía la pena. Especialmente porque Arnold llevaba semanas ensimismado con su nueva novia y no había tenido tiempo de molestarlo. Quizá esa era la razón por la que estaba siendo tan hostil. _Ah Helga, _dijo para sí misma, _cuándo cambiarás._

—Quizá no. —Concedió mirándose las uñas—. Dioses, melenudo, si tanto quieres contarme tus problemas… te escucharé con la condición de que no vuelvas a atormentarm… —Se mordió la lengua—. De que no estés aburriéndome en la vía pública.

Arnold la estudió por un largo rato antes de dar un suspiro de resignación y mover la cabeza en negación.

—Sería bueno que me escucharas, para variar. —Le soltó sin pensar y sonrió muy complacido cuando Helga le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—¿Me estás diciendo quejumbrosa, cara de mono?

—Sólo digo que de todas personas a las que he aconsejado, y han sido varias, tú eres la que más dolores de cabeza de ha dado.

—¿Qué? —Su expresión era de puro ultraje—. ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡tú eres el metiche que siempre está preguntándome! —Volvió a agudizar su voz hasta hacerla ridícula—. _¿Cómo estás, Helga?, ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué estás sola?, ¿no quieres hablar?, ¿sabías que los unicornios existen?_

—Deberías saber que eso sólo ayuda a mi afirmación.

—Cállate, Arnold y cuéntame tu ridículo problema para que terminemos con esto.

—No es ridículo. —Le contestó a la defensiva y su mirada herida le dijo a Helga que quizá estaba siendo un poco brusca—. Pasó hace una semana…

Un Arnold triste siempre había sido su debilidad. Incluso de niños, cuando Arnold todavía era bajito, delgado y ligeramente desproporcionado. El Arnold más grande, el que venía con sus misterios de la jungla, era alto, fuerte e irremediablemente guapo. Helga se sentía indefensa y distraída, sometida a sus hormonas adolescentes y a ese largo, interminable, amor incondicional. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, no confiaba en que su voz le saliera con naturalidad.

—¿Qué cosa? —Dijo mirándolo de rojo.

—Abner.

Helga tardó un momento en hacer la conexión. No recordaba ningún perdedor que se llamara así y sólo apelando a su pequeño cofre con información de Arnold, bien guardado en una esquina de su cerebro, recordó el cerdo que el chico solía pasear como una mascota regular. _Un cerdo_, pensó, _te has enamorado de un chico que tiene un cerdo, ¡bravo Pataki!_

Helga soltó un suspiro melancólico que ocultó luego con una tos.

—¿Qué pasó con tu cerdo, Arnold?

—Estaba enfermo… pensé que dejarlo en Hillwood había sido la mejor opción. Ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir aquí, pero quizá debí llevármelo conmigo a la selva. —Dijo compungido.

—Se lo hubiesen comido los tigres o esas bestias salvajes. —Hizo un gesto desdeñoso—. Quizá hasta tú, en un momento de debilidad.

Arnold alzó el rostro y le lanzó dos miradas agudas, como dagas.

—Helga… —Dijo en tono de advertencia.

—¡Lo siento! —Dijo apurada e incómoda—. Estaba bromeando, diablos. Eres tan pesado. Estoy siendo realista.

—Jamás me comería a Abner.

—B-r-o-m-a, Arnold. ¿No puedes aguantar un poco de humor negro?

Arnold no dijo nada más, todavía mirándola resentido.

—¿Y bien, cuál es el problema? —Terció Helga—. ¿No lo has llevado al veterinario?

—Sí… —Arnold volvió a bajar la mirada y pateó una piedrita con su pie izquierdo—. Dijo que era inevitable. Abner murió hace cuatro días.

Silencio, del más incómodo.

Helga sintió simpatía. Más porque amaba a Arnold que por la situación en general. Sí, había tenido mascotas. Sí, a algunas las había querido, pero de ahí a llevar el funeral en el alma… Eran cosas que nunca entendió. La gente moría eventualmente, era lógico que pasara también con los otros seres vivos. Quizá porque su insensibilidad general con el mundo le hacía de coraza era que no terminaba de entender a los que de verdad lloraban y sufrían… por sus mascotas. Arnold definitivamente había elegido a la persona equivocada para contarle su problema. Quizá debió ir con Sid o con Nadine, ellos tenían animales todo el tiempo. Con Sheena en todo caso, que andaba buscando la paz y la buena voluntad. Uno no iba con Helga Pataki a buscar consuelo. Era una contradicción en el centro mismo del argumento, ¿verdad?

El silencio se había prolongado tanto que Helga realmente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para zafarse de él. Buscó en su cerebro algún verso sobre la muerte, pero le pareció ridículo citar la agonía del ser humano por la muerte de un cerdo. Se sobó el brazo con la mano derecha y, apurada, decidió inventar sobre la marcha.

—Eh… lamento que tu cerdo haya muerto Arnold. —Dijo en voz baja y el tono incierto impregnó de condolencia sus palabras. El aludido alzó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada agradecida y expectante—. Quizá Abner era hinduista…

Arnold le devolvió una mirada llena de irritación.

—¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, ¡lo siento! —Alzó las manos—. La verdad es que tu cerdo no se reencarnará.

Arnold cambió su mirada por otra más entristecida.

—Pero, ¿quién querría volver aquí de todas formas? —Dijo haciendo un gesto vago con las manos, señalando la calle—. Es un mundo bastante apestoso. Quizá llegó a algún paraíso espiritual de cerdos.

Arnold le lanzó otra mirada, esta vez llena de incredulidad.

—Digamos… digamos… —Dijo frustrada—. Oh qué rayos. A ver, Arnoldo, ¿crees que tu cerdo era feliz? —Enrojeció ligeramente, sintiéndose ridícula por su pregunta.

—Sí… —Contestó reticente y lanzándole esas miradas que decían "realmente estoy tratando de entenderte, Helga".

—Bien, ahí lo tienes. —Se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño—. La mayoría de cerdos terminan en embutidos y en los desayunos de miles de seres humanos. Abner, el cerdo maravilla, terminó sus días disfrutando de su rolluda juventud y sin que nadie le hincara el diente. Además, tuvo un dueño lo suficientemente zopenco que seguramente le hizo los ritos fúnebres y se encargó de que tuviera todo en primera clase. Es una vida bastante buena para un cerdo, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, supongo…

—Puedes ser todo lo optimista que quieras, Arnoldo, pero nadie le gana a la muerte. Pregúntale a los doctores, ellos se pasan la vida toreándola. Incluso los escritores, quieren ganarle manteniéndose vivos en la memoria de los pueblos. —Continuó apurada—. Abner tenía que morir, al menos te aseguraste que tuviese una vida decente. Y… estoy segura que le contarás a tu estirpe cabeza de balón todo sobre tus grandes aventuras con él. ¿Sabías que no es usual tener un cerdo de mascota en el centro de una ciudad cosmopolita como Hillwood?

Arnold sonrió un poco.

—¿Cosmopolita, eh?

—Tenemos un metro, un bus, un puente levadizo y un aeropuerto. Eso cuenta como cosmopolita. —Rodó los ojos—. El punto es… la historia de Abner, el cerdo maravilla y Arnold, el cabeza de balón, seguramente será recordara por generaciones en el futuro.

—¿De verdad lo crees, Helga?

—Peores cosas hay en los libros de historia. —Se encogió de hombros.

Arnold rodó los ojos.

—¿Realmente piensas que Abner es un cerdo maravilla?

—Te estaba dando por tu lado, Arnoldo. No presiones. —Suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Ahora, si me disculpas… tengo que irme. —Hizo el ademán de pasarlo de largo, pero Arnold la detuvo del brazo.

—¿No quieres oír las historias de Abner, el cerdo maravilla?

No. Ni muerta. Ni en un millón de años.

—Sólo si hay pastrami de por medio.

Arnold arrugó el ceño y Helga sonrió.

—¿Muy pronto?

—Cállate, Helga.

Los dos caminaron, molestándose, hasta el Bigal's. En el cielo, en una simbolización ridícula, una nube se deshacía y se doblaba, larga y ondulada, como una cola de cerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Retoños,<strong>

Volví. Lamento la larga demora. Me recuperé como había previsto, pero no es hasta ahora que puedo comunicarme con ustedes. Mi tesis no me deja en paz y recién podré actualizar como se debe de semana. Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por mantenerse tan fieles conmigo. Sus reviews hicieron que mis días de recuperación fueran más soportables. Además, quiero agradecer a **Ariel** por haberme ayudado (cuando teníamos más tiempo de encontrarnos) a mecanografiar los fics. Sin ella no hubiese podido mantenerme en contacto para nada. Lamento no poder contestar los reviews por el momento. Prometo que lo haré este fin de semana. Gracias a todos por su paciencia. ¡Se los compensaré, lo prometo!

Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado. Está un poco más grande de lo que había planeado, pero creo que cumple su propósito.

:) ¡He vuelto!

Adelantos:

Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia tendrá dos capítulos más. [La fiesta de Rhonda / Islas]

De cómo Arnold es denso como un ladrillo tendrá dos capítulos más.

Ocho días a la semana tendrá un capítulo más largo.

Cuando Carmen sale a bailar será actualizado. [Habitaciones vacías]

Rhonda y la pócima mágica también será actualizado.

Entre Luces ya se acaba. [Y el amor, nuevamente]

Sé que tengo encargos pendientes de fanfics que he prometido. No se preocupen todos están en proceso de finalización. No me atrevo a subirlos hasta que no estén listos. Les hablaré mejor de esto en una próxima actualización. No tan accidentada, ahora tengo que irme porque mañana tengo examen.

Y creo que eso es todo... ¡gracias por todo!

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	12. Chicas de sexto grado

**Nota: Muchas gracias por todos los reviews mis queridos retoños**,** me llenan de amor**. Sé que mi reaparición ha sido algo accidentada, pero es a causa de que mi laptop se sumergió en la bebida de mi hermano. Las actualizaciones van a seguir este orden: De cómo Arnold es denso como un ladrillo, Rhonda y la pócima mágica, Entre Luces, La primavera vuelve, 101 Clichés, Cuando Carmen sale a bailar y Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia (son cuatro extras).

Y el premio a la autora que más fics inconclusos tiene es para…

Mejor no hablemos de esas cosas que me hacen ver mal. Mejor hablemos que hay mucho que leer y que el siguiente fic que publicaré (es un one-shot, no se preocupen) se llama: **7 ocasiones en las que a Brainy se le perdieron las gafas**.

Para los que me quieran seguir en otros fandom, voy a publicar fics en: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, Los Crood, Gundam Wing y Jimmy Neutron.

¡Habrá especiales de navidad!

Por si se preguntan si escribí todo esto en medio mes… No, no soy un monstruo (bueno, casi, tengo un grano detrás de la oreja y mi mamá no me dijo nada, pero estoy segura que vi horror cuando lo notó, jajaja). Son actualizaciones que fui aplazando porque no tenía tiempo de darles una revisada y ahora se me han acumulado todas. ¡Espero no hartarlos, prometo que las dosificaré!

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas del sexto grado<strong>

Helga tenía esa expresión.

_Esa_ expresión

Era una mezcla de diversión con burla, con incredulidad, con debes-estar-borracho, con me-haces-reír-con-tus-incoherencias, con exasperación y algo, _un poco_, de compasión.

Arnold, que normalmente alentaba los momentos de empatía Pataki, se sentía profundamente ofendido. De hecho, se sentía tan ofendido, que podía sentir el mal humor bullendo en su estómago, evaporándole la paciencia que siempre guardaba para cuando habla con Helga. No entendía qué diablos había provocado que Helga lo mirara de _esa_ manera y definitivamente no quería enterarse que tenía algún tipo de relación con lo que acaba de contarle. Si fuese así, Arnold ya no estaría ofendido, estaría ofendidísimo. En superlativo.

—¿Qué? —Dijo de mal talante.

Helga, aún con _esa _expresión, resopló.

Ah, pero no fue un resoplido cualquiera, fue un resoplido con segundas intenciones _eres tonto_ que evidentemente buscaba indignarlo. Él no se indignaba tan fácil, pero se indignaría si Helga seguía en esa actitud de superioridad burlona, con _esa _expresión y _ese_ resoplido que se sabía de memoria.

—¿Qué? —Repitió con la certeza de quien sabe que escuchará algo no le gusta, pero decide preguntar de cualquier manera.

—¿Qué de qué, Arnoldo?

Arnold quizá lo hubiese pasado por alto (porque evidentemente Helga estaba pasándolo por alto) de no ser por la sonrisa socarrona que acompañó a la expresión, el resoplido y la actitud. Arnold no entendía cómo lo hacía, pero Helga siempre (¡siempre!) lograba sacarlo de quicio.

—Dilo.

—¿Necesito decirlo?

—Estaba hablando en serio.

—Ya sé que estabas hablando en serio, ¿por qué crees que me da risa?

Si el mal humor fuera una representación mitológica, Arnold sería un dragón escupiendo fuego por la boca. Sin embargo, Arnold tenía autocontrol y años de manejar situaciones con Helga.

—No lo sé, por eso estoy preguntando.

—Te ves ofendido.

—Estoy ofendido.

Helga soltó una carcajada seca y Arnold se preguntó por qué demonios contestaba sus preguntas sin pensar.

—Ah, vamos Arnold. —Helga le puso una mano en el hombro y Arnold sintió que Troya ardía sobre su piel—. ¿No sabes que la verdad no ofende?

_Qué cínica_

—Eso es muy cínico de tu parte.

Helga rodó los ojos y lo soltó. Se volteó, _pasando totalmente de él_, a seguir guardando sus libros en su casillero. Ahora sí, Arnold se ofendió.

Se ofendió, en serio, en superlativo.

—¿Helga? —Dijo impaciente. No sabía qué quería exactamente, pero que lo ignorara, definitivamente no.

Helga siguió con la nariz metida en su casillero, descargando libros y libros, con su morral en el piso y _burlándose_, porque el sarcasmo que más dolía era el del silencio mordaz.

Cuando Helga se agachó a terminar de guardar los pocos materiales que todavía quedaban en su mochila, Arnold se adelantó dos pasos y cerró la puerta del casillero en un movimiento limpio y _qué cínica_.

—¡Hey! —Protestó Helga desde el piso, arrugando el ceño.

Arnold se agachó también, de cunclillas, las manos unidas, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el rostro de Helga _a tres centímetros_ del suyo.

—Eres una cínica.

—Y tú, un zascandil presuntuoso.

—¿Qué? —Arnold arrugó el ceño.

—Mastuerzo.

—¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Helga sonrió y Arnold sintió que pisaba lava. La rubia tomó una de sus manos con la suya, para su total desconcierto, y se la abrió suavemente con los dedos.

—La verdad no ofende. —Le dijo mientras ponía un libro en su palma—. Cuando sepas qué significa te darás cuenta que tengo razón.

Arnold no entendió nada hasta que bajó la mirada y leyó la portada.

_Diccionario_

_¡Un condenado diccionario!_

Cuando pensó en todo lo que quería decirle (¡y quería decir muchas cosas!), Arnold se dio cuenta que no encontraba las palabras, ni la paciencia, ni el orden mental necesario para lidiar con el enojo. Se dio cuenta que todos los verbos, las frases y los significados comenzaban en la sonrisa de medio lado de esa chica que lo volvía loco y terminaban en su nombre. La razón de su enojo: Helga. El sarcasmo, la impaciencia, ese lado de él mismo que solo aparecía cuando estaba ella: Helga.

_Helga, Helga, Helga y Helga. _No era una frase, era una oración, era un párrafo, eran miles de historias y la única historia que había conocido desde el preescolar.

—Helga… —Dijo en un susurro que contenía toda esa insatisfacción que solo le pesaba cuando pasaba con ella.

—No seas papanatas, Arnoldo. Esa chica de último año solo está usándote para sacarle celos a su novio. —Su tono era melódico, agudizado por la risa que estaba intentando controlar para hablar—. Como esa chica de sexto que…

Entonces Arnold notó que no le molestaba que esa chica lo estuviera usando. Le parecía deshonesto y manipulador, pero no le molestaba. Cambiaba su impresión sobre ella y sobre lo que había planeado, pero no era nada. No le había molestado cuando Gerald se lo sugirió y no se molestó cuando se planteó esa posibilidad él mismo. Le molestaba otra cosa.

Le molestaba Helga. Le molestaban sus ojos llenos de risa, el mechón de cabello que se le escapaba debajo de la gorra, sus libros, el diccionario, la nariz que parecía respingarse por defecto y sus labios que se curvaban _ahí_, _cercatanmuycerca_.

Cuando la besó, fue como fundir el enojo en el deseo. Soltó el diccionario y su mano se movió para deslizarse sobre la piel de su cuello, la acercó sobre sus labios, besándola con los ojos cerrados y comiéndose su sonrisa. La besó, profundo y aprendiéndose las curvas de su boca, hundiéndose en ella y liberando su enojo. La tocó, con sus manos, con su boca, con su alma. La tocó con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que era, porque con Helga nunca era nadie más que él mismo. La probó y fue como si la tierra se remeciera y le cambiara el ritmo de la sangre. Un beso, era todo, un beso que comenzaba y terminaba en ella, que se alargaba en la punta de su lengua y Helga podía decirle _lo que quisiera,_ si dejaba que la besara en los pasillos de la escuela.

_Lo que ella diga._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12100**

**Sí, son 100 drabbles :)**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

Además, porque me han llegado algunas peticiones, pueden encontrarme en facebook. Mi usuario es **Killacad Rsdh**. Para lo que gusten.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**


	13. Amor y queso

**Amor y queso**

A veces uno extiende el brazo para atrapar el vaso que se va a caer de la mesa. Aveces uno tiene que levantarse, incluso, impulsarse hacia delante y coger el vaso antes de que se haga trizas en el suelo. A veces, cuando no se es lo suficientemente rápido, el vaso cae y se rompe y no queda más remedio que traer la escoba y recoger los pedazos.

No siempre es el brazo, ni el vaso, ni coger la escoba o el recogedor. A veces pasa sin que te des cuenta, mientras cierras los ojos un segundo y te demoras en distinguir entre los que realmente te quieren y los que te impresionan superficialmente. Es difícil. Darse cuenta y atrapar la caía y evitar que se rompa, es difícil y las luces del carnaval a veces distraen del brillo de las estrellas.

Arnold se demoró en mirar. Se demoró en voltear el rostro y preguntarse por la sombra que seguía sus pasos. Cuando el sol comenzó a brillar con más fuerza,cuando le ardía la piel y se atrevió a preguntarse por qué le quemaba en ese momento y no le había quemado antes, se dio cuenta que la sombra había desaparecido.

Arnold estaba solo. Siempre había estado solo, no entendía, se lo comenzó a preguntar una y mil veces y cuando vio a Helga entendió lo que había perdido. Cuando comenzó a mirar con atención, se había acabado la noche con estrellas.

—Cabeza de balón, ¡es la graduación! —Helga sonreía, irónica, feliz—. Por supuesto que tenía que venir.

_¿Helga?_, le había preguntado con más emoción que curiosidad. Con más intensidad y menos distracción, con _los ojos más azules del universo_ y con el cabello acariciándole los hombros desnudos. Arnold se quedó mirándola y escuchándola y dándose cuenta de tantas cosas.

—Escuché que te mudas a Chicago, —le dijo luego de un rato—. Va ser extraño no tenerte por aquí, será como cuando estabas en San Lorenzo.

Helga se quedaba, como antes, somo siempre. Helga se quedaba y le sonreía _adiós_ con la mirada.

—¿Cómo era cuándo estaba…? Es la primera vez que lo mencionas. —Le dice Arnold, que ha olvidado a su cita y al ponche ofrecido hacía media hora.

—Bueno, Arnoldo, cuando te pasas la mitad de tu vida midiendo tu puntería para que las bolitas de papel caigan en la primera carpeta de la izquierda, es difícil dejar hábito. —La mirada de Helga se ha suavizado, baja las pestañas y le sonríe a su recuerdo de él. Arnold quiere decirle que está ahí, que no tiene que recordar nada, que puede tirarle las bolitas de papel y que todo estará bien entre ellos. Alza la mano y toma su muñeca, la piel de Helga es suave, cálida y se siente tan bien entre la suya—. Te extrañaré.

Helga no lo mira. Le sonríe, pero no lo está mirando y Arnold se pregunta _cómo_, cómo es posible que no notara que Helga lo estaba mirando. Siente la diferencia, cae en la facilidad con la que la deja tocarla, cae pesada y se hace fuerte y erige una montaña diferente a todas las que había erigido antes. Es inconsciente, es natural y duele y se hunde y lastima.

Helga tiene pareja para ese baile de graduación. Es un chico que Arnold no distingue, pero que Helga sí. Es un chico alto, castaño, que tiene las manos en los bolsillos y se entretiene escuchando a la banda. Es un chico que ignora todas las miradas y solo se voltea cuando ve a Helga.

Es un chico que mira las estrellas en lugar de las luces del carnaval.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Me paso rapidito porque tengo la intención de actualizar muchas cosas entre hoy y mañana.** ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, mis queridos retoños!** Los leo todos y los contestaré todos. No saben cómo aprecio que se den el tiempo de comentar. Espero que las lectura los haya entretenido. Este es un drabble que originalmente subí a facebook a pedido de una de mis lectoras. Lo he modificado un poquito y es un homenaje al capítulo que nombro porque al final del festival, cuando se van Arnold y Lila se llevan con ellos las luces del carnaval, pero Helga se queda sola en la oscuridad y creo que Helga es eso: oscuridad y noche y en la ciudad (con los brillos) no puedes ver las estrellas. Pongo a Alan porque Alan es observador y se fija en detalles que la mayoría de gente no, creo que él hubiese alzado la mirada al cielo.

¡Actualizaré esto más seguido! :) Si tienen request de parejas o situaciones, por favor, háganmelo saber para poder incluirlos. ¡Lo haré encantada! Además, les dejo un aviso:

**AVISO IMPORTANTE **

**Me gustaría hacerles una propuesta indecente**. Bueno, no, eso no. Solo quería decirlo, juaz. Estoy emocionada porque es la primera vez que haré algo parecido. **Quería hacer un intercambio con todos ustedes.** No es una idea particularmente original, pero me entusiasma pensar en el resultado. Yo ofrezco fics (one shots y drabbles, porque long fics estaría un poco complicado) y dibujos (recientemente he aprendido a usar la tableta, así que podrían ser digitales si así lo desean) a cambio de lo que ustedes puedan hacer (la idea de MV también me emociona). La propuesta es simple, podríamos hacernos request de parejas, personajes, etc. que nos gustaría ver en una situación en específico e irlas subiendo aquí o en devianart o en cualquier otro lugar. No tendríamos que limitarnos a Hey Arnold (todo lo podemos negociar ? ), pero podríamos comenzar por ahí. Si alguien está interesado, podemos coordinar por MP o por cualquiera de los medios en los que estoy. Ya he tenido una experiencia particularmente agradable con** Rei Hikaru**, escribí dos drabbles: Alan Helga y un Alan Cecile (¡sí, la francesa, jaja!) y ella me dio dos fanarts preciosos que pueden ver en facebook (en el de Rei o el mío).

¡Eso es todo!

¡Abrazos a todos y mi amor empalagoso! :)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
